happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dangerous Love
Dangerous Love is an nineteen episode created by: Cpend7, it feature C.J. the Fox and with special guest star Lustly the Ferret, the plot is when Lustly is never had an boyfriend of her life so she saw an blue fox that she have a crush on him but C.J. is doesn't want that which he have a girlfriend is Giggles. Starring roles *C.J. *Lustly Featuring roles *Giggles *Lumpy Appearances *Petunia *Handy *Disco Bear *Carl Plot At outside of Giggle's home in night-time, Giggles say thanks to C.J. for take her home without getting killed so Giggles kiss at C.J.'s forehead and she close the door kindly which it make C.J. feel happy so he was ready to get back home, but meanwhile at the street an ferret is Lustly is feel depressed that she never get an better boyfriend which someone is still have an girlfriend, she look around the streets which she saw Handy is fight against at Disco Bear for messing his girlfriend so Handy is kick at Disco Bear balls that it gave him more pain, so Lustly is look again and until she saw someone that it was C.J. then she got an crush on him but she have to get close to him only in tomorrow morning. In the next morning, C.J. is woke up and leaves the house but at the tree Lustly is saw C.J. that she walk to him and give a hug which C.J. didn't known that about her so he can use as an friend and walks off, but Lustly is walking at him then C.J. is have to run away from her but she was anywhere from trees, houses, shops and others so C.J. have to call the police about this so the police is asked him that he have to stay home for safety. At his home, C.J. was sit calmly but little frighten of Lustly then an door was knocking which it might be a police but it was Giggles that she like to meet him so he have to take her inside instantly and explains about what happen about it which C.J. is been chase by Lustly that he was to scared of this so Giggles is make C.J. calm down and make him happy then later the door is been knocked he think it's was the police. While he open the door, it was Officer Lumpy that he can help C.J. but it happen that the door is been shut and it was been locked by someone their have to try the back door but it also locked then at the wall it was Lustly, C.J. is hiding beside at Lumpy so Lumpy is warning her not get to close to C.J. but Lustly is not listening that she walk very slowly so Lumpy is getting his gun out and point at her so Lustly is running at Lumpy and steal the gun then she shoot at Lumpy to death. So C.J. and Giggles were been corned by Lustly so C.J. is fight against at Lustly, after the fight C.J. is throw Lustly out off the house that she will never return so Giggles is hugged at C.J. that both of them were safe for now, meanwhile at outside that Lustly is got angry that she lost a boyfriend again then she saw Carl at the road which it make Carl scared and run away from her after when the episode ends. Deaths *Lumpy: Been shot by Lustly from his gun. Injuries *Disco Bear: Getting kicked by Handy. *Lustly: Been thrown at the window by C.J. Moral W.I.P. Trivia *TBA Category:Cpend7's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes